White Wings
by Female-Fighter
Summary: You know you are protected when you see the White Wings. It's been a year since Bulla lost Goten, can she move on or will the past always haunt her. Sequel to Hearts Forbidden Rating increase due to language and possible content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- ****I own nothing **

The little picture sat on the dresser. Two people in love smiling for the camera, light shining from their eyes, happiness could never fade. Bulla looked away, she couldn't look at the picture but she couldn't take it down. She couldn't believe it had been a year already, one year since she lost her love and the pain just wasn't fading. She was told to move on from her father and her mother let her mourn for six months but even now she was starting to help her move on. Bulla knew though that this was her father's fault, they lived as refuges with no title on a foreign planet. It was his fault the man she loved died. How dare he live when he caused so much pain and despair, while someone who loved life and wanted nothing but to be loved and to give love was killed?

She got herself going and walked out of her room. Even with a meaningless title, a broken heart, and no real home she was happy. The family she was allowed to live with gave her, her own room so she could have a place to go to and not have to worry about things when she wasn't working. The family was divided, her brother and father worked and lived in the palace in hopes to work up the ranks and get power back into their names. While her mother and herself lived in town working for a few families that needed someone to clean, and help raise the kids.

"There you are, it's about time you got up.""Good morning to you to mother, where are we today?""You are no-where, you are going shopping with Chi-chi and nobles from the palace.""I get to actually shop and not hold bags?""Correct, now go hurry and meet up with Chi-chi, oh, and Bulla, please remember to smile no frowning.""Right, I'll do my best."

Bulla ran out the door and down towards the square. Chi-chi lived in the better part of town. Since Goku was a fighter before Planet Vegeta's destruction he joined the forces and quickly moved up in the ranks. He became known as one of the best fighters giving his family great social status and a better quality of living. Everyone knew that if Vegeta became a fighter instead of a King their family would be together, in higher status. Vegeta of course chose power over family for he wanted to claim his birth right back and restore his races pride as warriors. He knew that as soon as he reclaimed his position of King of the Saiyans everything else would fall back into place.

Bulla ran up to Chi-chi and fixed herself up before they met up with the others. She had gotten so close to Chi-chi over the last year. Chi-chi had every reason to hate her but their friendship grew stronger and better than before. Maybe the loss brought them together? She couldn't see how, it was her fault she fell in love with her son and got him killed. Still Bulla would accept her friendship as long as it was offered and hoped it never ended."Bulla I invited you because you are like a daughter to me, and I want you to attend a ceremony with me.""Oh Chi0chi you don't have to do that.""Yes, I do, you are young and beautiful and your mother asked if I could help you find someone to help you move on and find happiness.""Chi-chi, thank you, but do you really think I could find someone, I mean my heart still aches?""So does mine dear, but Goten would want you to move on. You can live for both of you, he would like you to live your life well.""Chi-chi, I will do my best to make sure your efforts do not go in vain.""I know you will do fine, that's why I want to help you, now let's go meet the others."

They were met by other top fighter's wives and partners, all trying to find an outfit to enhance their egos. Bulla was falling behind Chi-chi looking at all the shops with designer clothing, things she used to wear everyday when she was still a princess, that seemed like a lifetime ago now though."For you, pretty lady."Bulla stopped dead, a pale orange flower was in front of her face.*flashback*"Bulla I picked this for you.""Goten, that's my favorite flower, I love it.""I figured you would since you always stare at them when they bloom. Hey, I was thinking we need a code, symbol thing, you know for when we aren't together but wish we were. This flower could do that for us.""What?"" You know, like in that game we play where they whistle to encourage each other and to make sure they are never really far from each other. This could be our whistle, only you would hold it to your heart or just ask to see it. Whenever you do that I'll come running.""Goten your too much, but I like it so you have a deal, you better not leave me.""Where could I go? I'll always be here for you, always."*End flashback*"Miss, are you okay?"Bulla snapped out of her daze. She took the flower and stared at it."This is my favorite flower it's rare here because it's conditions to grow are only on a few spots on this planet.""Yes, it needs only a little heat and light from the sun to grow right.""Oh I see someone knows her flowers.""It's my favorite as well.""Then it is yours for even more reasons, may it bring your hearts joy like it is claimed to do."Yes, thank you, I hope it does too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_That about does it for a first chapter, I'm not 100% sure about what I want to do with this story. This was just something that I had to start because a lot things I was doing mentioned whit wings so I said it was a sign that I had to write a story with it. Some references are Final Fantasy X…mainly because AMVs with it are playing as I am typing it giving me the idea to add it and I think some songs are going to be added later but I'm not sure. Also Final fantasy VII Crisis Core and The Mortal Instruments City of Ashes. Both have white wings in them sparking the sign to create this. Please review. _

_~Femalefighter~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

Bulla stopped walking and looked around. She was so distracted by the flower and the seller she lost track of Chi-chi and the other women. Knowing them they hadn't even noticed she was missing yet, Chi-chi would notice shortly though. "Maybe I should wait here…no the women will get upset, I think I know the store they were talking about." She mumbled to herself as she started walking again. Bulla walked down the road she thought the shop was on, but it was barren. She huffed as she turned around. *this sucks where is that shop?* She looked up at the sound of footsteps, maybe it was a cop. Her heart sank as it was four guys about her age or no older then trunks had been. " Look boss a cute girl was looking for us.""Are you lost babe, let us help you.""no, go away!" She slowly backed away. This was just her luck to walk by a group's normal hangout…she had heard stories about them, a group of guys liked to take girls into their group, use them for sex then kill them when they done with them. Bulla fought back tears, * Why did I have to get separated, stupid boy with the flower.* She looked down at the flower she was still holding, she couldn't bring herself to drop it. She crouched down and closed her eyes, if this had been last year she could have stood up to the guys and beaten them senseless. But, ever since that day she had never been able to lift her fists or even her voice to defend herself. *Goten,*she whispered to herself as the tears broke through.

"Bulla!" she was pushed backwards as she heard yelling. Bulla opened her eyes to see Chi-chi come running towards her. The guards of the nobles were holding the guys from the moving while the women contacted the officials."Bulla are you okay?" Chi-chi asked her as she helped her stand and pulled her close. "We came looking for you as soon as we realized you weren't by us.""Chi-chi I'm so sorry, how did you find me?""We saw you as we were walking back to where we knew we were still together, I noticed the boys first then I saw you, Kira's guards stopped the boys from advancing further.""Oh, so they were the ones who pushed me back?""No dear, they weren't anywhere near you, perhaps you just fell back?""Yea, maybe."Chi-chi started walking back to the other women who were getting impatient, they were a little peeved that they had to go for Bulla in the first place. Bulla looked behind her and saw nothing. "Someone pushed me I just know it.""Did you say something Bulla?""No, sorry," she rushed ahead to Chi-chi who was talking to Kira and the other woman briefly. Bulla looked up and saw a pure white feather land into her hands.*Was it you, did you save me? She held on tightly to the feather and flower as she walked with the others to the shop.

That night Bulla walked into her house and collapsed on her bed. She was utterly exhausted from everything. Her mother and Chi-chi were downstairs talking and she knew as soon as Chi-chi left she would be half yelled at for not being as cautious as she should have been. Bulla rolled over to face the wall, she just wasn't in the mood today, today went from bad to worse and hopefully her mom would go easy on her if she knew all that happened.

I must have dozed off for a little while because I snapped up when I heard a light knocking. I learned while being here that my ears picked up everything when I napped, any little noise startles me. "Bulla are you alright can I come in?" I quickly moved the hair out of my face and tried not to look groggy even though I felt like I could pass out again. My mom came in and sat on my bed, next to me, this can't be good, so far whenever she comes in and sits down bad news follows."Bulla I know you are a smart girl and you are very strong but please be more careful. I can't lose you, you are all I have left.""I know mom, I just froze earlier I should have tried to defend myself, but I promise to stay more alert to my surroundings.""That's good to hear, now on a better note, I love the dress you chose, I bet it will look lovely on you."Bulla could tell her mother was hiding something from her, her voice sounded so distant."Mom, what's wrong, everything okay?"Bulma fixed her outfit then looked Bulla right in the eyes."Bulla, Chi-chi wants you to have a chance to become something while you are still able. We aren't going to force you but we want you to know that the option is there for you.""What will happen to you, I won't leave you alone, not after dad ,left us!""Bulla he didn't leave us, he is working hard to become a great leader again and Chi-chi said I could stay with her, so we would both be together.""You would be her servant! How could things change so much it doesn't make seem possible.""It wouldn't be that bad, Chi-chi is willing to take care of us, Bulla she wants to help you.""Dad should be taking care of us, instead of fighting for the old glory, he should be in the army, we could all live together but instead he sells us like we are nothing!""Bulla, your father…this is what he thinks he has to do, he can't rule something in the army, only people born here can really gain power and leadership there.""Well he should get off his high horse and face facts, we aren't who we were before he should accept that and move on!""You know he can't do that, he is too proud, Bulla your father may try to take over this planet, and I want to make sure you are safe from him so he can't use you. You deserve a normal life.""He wants to take over this planet?! But, why after all this planet was kind enough to take us in and forgive the fact that weren't really allies with them before we lost our home. He can't just throw that away!"

Bulma looked down, she knew Bulla was right, what Vegeta was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop him. He wasn't contacting her anymore and if she went looking for him he sent her away, he told her never to come back, if she did he would have her arrested.

"What happens if I go with Chi-chi?" Bulla had her teeth clenched, all this information made her blood boil, how could her father do this?"You will be considered her daughter, she will raise you as a noble, Bulla it won't be easy for you, but I think you should do this.""Mom, I will do it, I'm going to be the one that stops father, he has caused us so much pain, enough is enough."Bulla knew Chi-chi was going to be given a lot of grief for taking her in. The noble women already hated Bulla for being treated like someone important instead of the hired help she was. That night Bulla tried to figure out what to do about her father and if she really was protected by the man she loved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sorry for the delay in chapters, I had to finish another story first before I could update this one. Also I had to revise the first chapter because I forgot about something I did in the first story. Please review._

_~Femalefighter~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Author's note- Sorry this took so long to update, I have been super busy and now that things are slowing down I can start to work again. Enjoy.

Bulla stood outside of Chi-chi's house. After two weeks of paper work Bulla was no longer a Briefs. She felt bad dropping her last name to replace it with Chi-chi's but she knew it had to be done. Her mother was also bought as her servant, everyone in the family knew Bulma wouldn't be considered a servant but it felt odd to be exchanging cash to the people she previously worked for so that she could live with them. After she got a tour of the house and helped her mom settle in Chi-chi told her some basic rules. "Whenever we leave the house and Bulma comes you can't address her as mother. I know it sounds horrible but it can't be helped. Whenever you are home and we have no guest you can call her whatever you like." Bulla nodded and let Chi-chi continue, "You have to attend balls regularly with me and the family, I will buy you all you need so don't worry about money, and as far as for love." Chi-chi stopped and Bulla looked down at her hands, love wasn't something either wanted to think about because both thought Goten would marry Bulla when the time was right. Ever since he was little and first met Bulla, Chi-chi knew Bulla was the one he was going to marry. "That's your choice I won't tell you who to marry as long as you are happy and he treats you properly."

Bulla learned all the new rules and schedule and walked outside. She wasn't going to lie the house was beautiful, and the rules weren't that bad. No, she could handle it, everything would be okay, her mom and herself would be happy. She would find a way to take down her father and let her mom live carefree.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Bulla jumped at the moving voice, she saw the boy who gave her the flower a couple of weeks ago. " You always appear out of thin air."

He started laughing as he walked closer to her. "No, but that would be cool, you need to pay more attention to what's going on around you.""Yea, whatever, what are you doing here, beside scaring me?""I live here, so I should be asking you, I never knew Chi-chi had any daughters.""She does now, I'm officially a Son as of this afternoon.""You don't sound thrilled.""It's complicated.""Yea I bet, isn't it always…I'm sorry that was rude of me…well welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Bradley, and I live with my grandfather next door.""Nice to you meet you I guess, I'm Bulla Bri…Son.""Don't worry you will get used to it sooner or later, So why did Chi-chi adopt you, you mother not want you anymore?""How rude, I'll have you know that isn't the case at all and I could you…oh never mind, anyway you're an official ass now!" Bulla turned to walk back to the house."No, stop, I'm sorry, your right, it was rude of me to ask, please forgive me."Bulla stopped and walked back to Bradley, "It was out of love.""Huh?""This adoption, it was out of love, my mother wanted a better life for me and Chi-chi and my mother have been friends since before I was born.""Oh well, your story is close to my, my grandfather hates my father. He is a lower class citizen and he hates my mother for marrying him. My grandfather took me to live him when I was still little so I could learn to fight and become a great warrior to uphold his honor. To him my mother is dead, he tells everyone she dead after I was born. I had to drop her married name and take his so no one would know that I'm a lower classes son. What he doesn't know is that I help her run her flower shop, I can never really forgive him."

"Yea I don't blame you, I wouldn't either, that sounds like something my father would do, sad to know that other people do it.""That's the world we live in.""Yea, I guess it is." Bulla looked down at the ground, life on Planet Vegeta flooded back to her. He heart ached for a life that she suddenly missed, as much as she dreamed of leaving it she couldn't believe how much she wanted it back. How could it be, whenever she spoke to Bradley she thought of the past, of Goten?" Bulla, is everything okay? You look upset?""What, yea I'm fine sorry just have a lot on my mind."You can talk to me, you seem troubled…"His sentence got cut off as Bulma came to the back door."Bulla can you come in now, your mother wants you.""Coming! Well I guess I'll talk to you later, nice meeting you." She turned and walked towards the door Bulma was at."Nice to meet you too Bulla." He whispered to himself as he walked back to his house.

When Bulla met up with Chi-chi they discussed the ball for tomorrow night."You already know the rules that parties like this have, they are surprisingly exactly like the ones from Planet Vegeta, while you aren't a Princess here you have some status now so that means that nobles and even Princes will take interest in you. Gohan will be your escort but you don't have to dance only with him. I know this will feel odd to you but I know you will do fine, you're a smart and pretty girl. Bulla please have fun that's really all I ask of you. And do what you did best on Planet Vegeta, smile.""I won't let you down, I can promise you that, Chi-chi can I ask something?""Sure Bulla you can ask me anything.""What is the reason for the ball? And will…will my father be there?"" Well the reason is because the army captain is retiring and he is passing the duty off to his son I believe, and yes I do believe your father will be there. Actually there is a very good chance you will see him.""Thank you for letting me know, I like having background information to parties so I don't seem dumb when people talk about it.""Anytime Bulla, oh and while we bring up the topic of your father, people here know that he was the King of Planet Vegeta, people may realize that you are his daughter. I don't know what they will say but don't let them get to you." When they were done talking Bulla walked her new room, which was twice the size of the one she left and collapsed in bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. But, there was still a ton to do before she went to sleep for the night.

Bradley sat in bed listening to his grandfather talk to his servants about what outfits to have ready for tomorrow. He couldn't care less about going to the stupid ball. "This sucks, I don't want to be the army captain, he should realize by now.""Bradley!" The door to his room opened and there stood a tall burley man with a face full of scars. "Tomorrow, you will have earned my respect, starting tomorrow I can proudly call you a part of my flesh and blood, your mother can finally be forgiven for disgracing her name for you will secure that the name that has carried power for generations continues too.""Sir! I will not let you down sir!" He stood tall and saluted his grandfather."Good, now get some rest for you must look your best tomorrow.""He bowed as his grandfather walked out, he couldn't stand him. How dare he try to control him, force his family a part. He looked out his window to Chi-chi's house. "Oh Bulla I bet your life is easier than this."

Bulla prepared her nails and tried different hair styles. Tomorrow she had to look her best for her father. The thought of him made her blood boil but she refused to let him ruin this for her. She would not let Chi-chi down, and she would show Vegeta that he couldn't punish her, she was the better warrior if not for brawn but for endurance, she would handle anything he threw at her. Finally happy with a style she undid it then passed out in bed, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she wanted to look her best tomorrow.

0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Again sorry for not updating sooner, to make it up I will right chapter 4 after this is posted so that can be up by tomorrow, plus the idea is fresh in my head. What will happen to Bulla and Bradley? You will have to wait and see I guess. Please Read and Review. Love you all.

~Femalefighter~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

Four hours before the big event and Bulla was starting to get ready. She knew her hair would take forever. Bulma started helping her pin up and style it perfectly. "You know Bulla, I think this is the first time I have ever helped you get ready for anything.""I think your right mom.""Bulla I'm sorry I never helped you sooner.""Your helping me now, that's all that matters, so thank you."

Bulma had to stop to wipe her eye. She may have been close to Bulla before but being alone and not having people do everything for them made their relationship a true mother, daughter one. When her hair was done Bulma had to help Chi-chi tie her dress and help the men fix their ties. She had just learned how to from Chi-chi last week.

Bulla slipped her gown on and tied the ribbon in the back. Oh how she missed this. The silky materials on her skin, the jewels and crystals, everything was sitting perfect on her like it was made just for her. Bulla walked to her dresser and slipped on Goten's ring. A gentle knock was at her door. "Bulla I'm coming in." Bulma opened the door and stopped short. "Bulla met her mom at the door and held her close, she never realized how torn up Bulma must have been from all this."Bulla, I guess what they say is true, once a princess always a princess…I'm sorry.""Mom, don't be this is my fault just as much as it is father's if I had just married whom he wanted everything would have been the same.""No, you wouldn't have been happy, Bulla never blame yourself, you followed your heart just like I have always told you to do. Now go, go have fun tonight, the others are waiting."They hugged again before Bulla hit the stairs. Everyone was standing at the bottom floor, staring up at her. She touched her ring and took a deep breath. "Well Goten wish me luck." She whispered as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh Bulla you look gorgeous, I told you that dress was perfect, pink is your color.""Thank you Chi-chi.""Ready to go Bulla?" Gohan took her hand and bowed slightly."Yes, let's go."Bulla and Gohan walked arm in arm to the carriage followed by Goku and Chi-chi. Bulla looked behind her to see her mom standing at the window waving. She smiled back but then stopped and yelled. "Mother!" She turned to run back into the house but was stopped by Goku and Gohan. "Someone was behind my mother I have to help her!" The guys let her go and ran off towards the house, Bulla lifted her dress and ran in behind them. When she got up the stairs Gohan was searching the room and Goku was holding Bulma close to him to protect her."Mom, are you okay?" she ran into her arms."Bulla what in the world is wrong?""Yea, Bulla no one is here, are you sure someone was here?" Gohan asked after searching behind everything.

"I'm positive I saw someone behind her, it was my mom and then someone right behind her, I couldn't see his face but he looked young.""Bulla no one was behind me, I'm the only one in this house tonight."After a few minutes Bulla and the others settled down and left for the palace. "I'm sorry to make you guys worry.""Ah don't mention it Bulla, it didn't hurt to check and make sure, would hate to not look and be sorry later, right?""Yea, you right."

When they arrived people were still entering so they weren't running late. Bulla was taken back by the beauty of the palace. It had an ancient look about it but it was shinning brightly from the moonlight. Gohan nodded his head and asked if she was ready."Yea, let's do this."The doors opened for them and together they walked arm in arm down the stairs. Her instincts took over as she walked past everyone. She smiled sweetly and made her way to the floor. Goku and Chi-chi were right behind them. The four of them quickly joined in the dance, Bulla was surprised at how quickly she remembered this. It felt like her body was moving automatically. Had it always been this way for her but only now for the first time was she actually paying attention to it?

The party had been going on for a while and didn't look like it was going to slow up anytime soon. Bulla w as enjoying her self more than she thought. Gohan would danced with her until someone would ask to step in. So far Bulla hadn't seen her father but she knew he was here, people had said his name a few times. Bulla and Gohan sat down after the music slowed with Chi-chi and Goku. Both were feeling the burn of non-stop movements, it had been a while since Bulla or Gohan had gone to a celebration that involved formal dancing.

"Bulla are you having a good time?" Chi-chi asked."Yes ma'am, I mean mom, I'm having a great time, thank you."Bulla turned around as Chi-chi was met with others nobles, she felt odd being introduced as her daughter. "Oh Bulla, you are here!"Bulla turned to see Bradley standing behind her.""You look lovely and I am very glad to see you here tonight.""Well thank you, you look very nice as well, I'm glad to see someone I know here.""Yes, well sadly I didn't have a choice in the matter…" Before he could finish he heard his name and saw his grandfather coming towards Goku and Gohan stood up and bowed as he walked closer."Come Bradley it's nearly time, ah Goku, Gohan glad you could come. Bradley these men are mine best fighters, you should feel honored that we have them." With that he turned and walked back the way he came."Yes, sir, Bulla…"he bowed and kissed her hand."I hope to see you later." then he went after his stared after him, watching him leave the room."Bulla I didn't know you met Bradley Dijon before.""Well I just met him last night, is it a bad thing?"Everyone started laughing at her question. "Bulla it's actually a good thing he is the one taking over his grandfather's position tonight. Everyone is a little surprised because he kept telling us that Bradley wasn't ready but I guess his last mission was successful so that changed the captains mind."Gohan stated as he fixed his tie."Huh, he never said to me last night about him becoming captain I wonder why."Gohan was going to answer but the music stopped and three people walked on the stage. Bulla froze in her seat when she saw next to the Captain was her father. A man she had never seen before walked to the front of the stage and spoke. "Welcome everyone to the ceremony as you are all aware our Army Captain, General Davit Dijon is retiring after 60 years of service. After many victories and giving us low casualty number it will be upsetting to see him leave, but we all can put his faith in him as he announces his successor." The crows stood up as Davit walked up front. "The next army captain shall be my grandson Bradley Dijon, he has completed all tasks to get this far and shall continue to bring results to this land. I know that with Vegeta as his advisor every victory shall be assured." Bulla looked at her father she could tell he was pissed about not gaining the position, even though the people around her may not see it she grew up with him and his face showed his anger. The general stepped aside and Bradley walked onstage. The pin was taken off his grandfather and placed on the jacket where it would stay until his death or retirement whichever came first. Every woman clapped while the men saluted. As Bradley was walking off stage she heard something like a gun shot. A woman screamed as Vegeta stood in front of the old General holding the bullet. Everyone starting running towards, the exit, the men, some went to find the gunman. Bulla got separated from Chi-chi as they went to one of the exits. Bulla wasn't really worried, she was used to tense situations and Chi-chi kept her head straight from growing up on Planet Vegeta. She knew they would meet up later."Bulla!" She saw Bradley running towards her."Come on, I'll show you a back way out.""But, what about your grandfather?""He is fine, and the soldiers have their orders, now come on." He took her arm and pushed his way through the crowd towards the back."Go through this door and follow the path all the way, it will lead you outside.""Tell the others to come this way, I can't let them get hurt.""Fine, but just go…" a second gunshot went off, he pushed her through the door and ran off. Bulla stood in the hallway, it was completely dark, she could barely see in front her. "Just walk straight, okay here it goes." She touched the walls and used that to help keep her balance.

After walking for awhile she felt like she wasn't getting anywhere. She didn't hear or feel anyone else's presence anywhere, she was all alone. Suddenly, she hit a crack in the floor causing her heel to get stuck and fell. Her ankle was throbbing, she probably twisted it. "Just great." She found the clasps and took them off, then tried to stand, but her ankle hurt too much to put pressure on it. "Fantastic, now what?"She sat back down and thought for a moment, she knew she could do this. If she used her training and power she could walk the rest of the way."Finally I found you." Bulla looked around she still couldn't see anything and didn't sense anyone."Bradley is that you?"No, but don't worry I'm a friend, let me help you out of here, this place isn't fit for a princess/""Who are you? And I'm no princess.""To me you will always be.""You can't be who I think you are, he died I saw him die, so are you a survivor?""Maybe, now enough questions let's go."The voice lifted her up and carried her perfectly."Thank you, please tell me who you are."You know you haven't changed much, still as stubborn as ever.""Let me see your face."If your eyes ever adjusted you could but this room was designed so you can't."

She lifted her arm to touch his face, he flinched a little but didn't stop her."Your face is so soft but so warm it's like a babies.""Bulla please stop trying to figure me out, I could get in a lot of trouble for this, hell I'm already in trouble for this.""Trouble? Why can't you be here? And wait a second how did you know I was here?"" I saw you go through the back door, we are here can you walk out?"

He set her down and opened the door the moon light blinded her. She walked out and turned around. He was gone, she didn't know how but no one was behind her."Bulla, oh thank goodness!" Chi-chi ran up to her and hugged her close."Chi-chi do we know if everyone is okay?""Yea everyone made it out, the guys have to stay here so let's go home."

When they got home Bulma ran out and hugged Bulla. News of the shooting had already spread through the town. Bulla was so confused by everything that had gone on, she was happy that Bulma let her go upstairs and relax. Her ankle was visibly swollen now and Bulla realized that her shoes were inside the palace still from when than guy helped her."Oh don't worry about the shoes, they aren't worth panicking over." Chi-chi said as she helped Bulla into bed, Bulma was getting a cold towel ready to help the swelling go down. Once everyone left her room she hobbled up to the dresser, she needed to get out of this dress. Carefully she untied it and slid it off, she lost the shoes but the dress was too nice to lose any pieces or damage. Even she was surprised how well she got her night gown on. She barely touched the ground with her feet, apparently, she could still harness power to levitate if only a little. She looked pale and exhausted so much had happened over the last few weeks and her body was paying the prize for lack of peaceful sleep. Finally she took off Goten's ring, for some reason she didn't want to take it off tonight, not with everything that been going on. "Bulla." It felt like someone was speaking to her but she heard it in her head. She placed the ring down and looked around the room."Whose there? Please come out."The voice was gone, she was alone again.

She turned to hobble back to bed only she couldn't stand. Her ankle gave out and she starting falling. "I gottcha." Hands grabbed her waist from behind and lifted her back up."You shouldn't be standing."

"You should let me see your face.""Fine, but let me set you down first."He set her on her bed and closed her eyes with his hand.

"When I say so open your eyes…okay, you can open them."Bulla slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw him and needed a minute for her brain to click.

"Goten, it's really you!"0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_And I will cliff hang here. I am off from work almost all week. So I'm hoping to update again this week. Sorry for updating late, this is what happens when I go see almost a 3 hour movie and then falling asleep. Well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, it changed a lot from what I was planning but I still got in what I wanted. Love you all._

_~Female fighter~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Bulla started crying as she grabbed Goten and pulled him close."It is really you, I thought it was but I thought you were dead, where have you been, what happened after you fell?""Bulla, calm down, please, we have a lot to talk about and I don't plan on leaving soon." He helped her back on the bed and sat down on the other side of it. Both took a minute to really take each other in."Bulla, everything I'm about to tell you is true and may be a little hard to swallow but you have to trust me." She nodded her head and let him speak. " Yes it is true I am dead, I fell off the ship and I was lost when the planet went up. The only reason I'm here now is because apparently there is a group called guardians in otherworld. We protect those that need to stay alive; most times we don't know that person till we guard them. You are an exception.""So your like an guardian angel or something?""Yea pretty much, I got chosen because I have the strength to protect you.""That works for me, do everyone that's living get to see you or just the ones that your protecting?""Technically no one is suppose to see me, but you make it really hard without having some form.""Sorry, I guess I'm popular here." Bulla laughed lightly, trying to wrap her mind around the information she received. "I have a question how do you know I'm worth protecting?"Goten shifted his body and looked uncomfortable. "Well by your destiny…see we are able too make sure certain people can fulfill their destiny's, we all have a goal we have to achieve before we die, we may not realize it till later in life but it is there from day one. Guardians make sure that the important destinies work out." He took a breath and re-focused his thoughts. "For example a friend of mine is protecting the person that will end all cancers for a planet Earth, pretty cool huh?""Cool, so what is my destiny?""Can't tell you that, you should have known that.""Maybe, but I had to ask.""Bulla laid back on her bed and yawned, for the first time in a long time she was sleepy. Her nightmares had made her restless since she got to this planet. Seeing Goten again made all the bad memories disappear. "You're exhausted, I'll let you sleep." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Bulla.""No, don't go stay with me tonight.""I can't, not tonight but one day I will, I promise.""Okay, but remember you promised."He stood up and focused hard on something, Bulla couldn't tell what. "Bulla, watch this." He screamed as giant white wings opened from his back and a halo went above his head. "I've been told it gets easier to expose and hid the wings, and I sure hope so because it's harder then you would think." She watched as he walked to her window and jumped out. She was a little scared by it all but she got a warm feeling inside her. She thought someone from the house would have heard Goten scream but no one came in so Bulla fell into a deep sleep. This time the nightmares didn't come.

Goten looked into her window, Bulla was out cold. He flew down to the first floor, being careful not to go into the light. Since he wasn't just a spirit like most guardians he could be spotted by anyone, especially those he knew. Chi-chi was going to bed, she figured Goku and Gohan wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Goten focused his body to fade enough so he could slip through the closed window.

"I have to practice this, damn that hurt." He cried as his body slid back together to a solid form. He walked around the house, it was nice to see his parent's living well. Not that they weren't before, but, now the house and belonging were theirs and not the kings. He took in the pictures on the wall, all the memories he suppressed came back. "No wonder why people don't go to their houses after they died." The past made him sad, so much he never cared about until it was too late. He wished he could re-do it.

He pulled himself together and walked into his parent's room. He watched his mother sleep. She looked the same, but maybe a little older, no stressed. She had been through a lot, you could see it in her face."Oh Goten," He straightened up and looked at her, scared she woke up. He noticed her back was still to him so she was just dreaming. "Mom, I'm sorry but you know, I'm doing okay now, I love you."With that he walked out of the room and house. Leaving the house he flew back into the sky and back to the Guardians base to report.

A few days passed and Bulla had not seen Goten, she figured he was watching her from a far which made sense but she missed him. She spent a year without him and being apart again wasn't what she wanted. No one had been able to find the shooter and most of the town believed that no one actually saw the person giving the guards zero suspects. Bulla was sitting outside looking at the sky. Her ankle was feeling better but she liked sitting at home, things were semi-normal for her, and the day was beautiful. With Chi-chi and Goku in town on business she was bored and had a lot on her mind. "Bulla, can I sit with you?" Bulma had come outside and stood behind her. "Yea, mom, come sit.""Nice day isn't it?""Bulla, what's wrong you seem so distant lately like something is bothering you.""It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the other night. I don't know things aren't adding up with it, the guy got in but no one saw him enter or leave.""I agree with you but try not to over analyze it, it's not our jobs to worry about those things, and I heard you met someone there.""Huh? Oh Bradley, yeas he is our neighbor and apparently the new General of the army, we talked for a few minutes and he showed me a different way out when the shooting happened." "I heard he was a good kid, I'm happy you got to meet someone here.""Thanks mom." Both stopped talking as a man was walking towards them. He bowed to Bulla and handed a notice to Bulma bowing again to both and walking away."What is that mom?""It's addressed to you dear, it's from the palace." She handed the letter to Bulla who tore it open and looked over it. "No, I refuse!" she got ready to tear it before Bulma grabbed her hands and stopped her."Bulla what does it say?"She opened it again and read it sternly. "It reads, the defense advisor Vegeta requests the presence of Bulla Briefs as soon as possible. I refuse to go!""Bulla, why not, he is your father, and he could want your help with something?""He is no longer my father, I disowned him personally long ago and now officially!""Bulla, think it over tonight and decide tomorrow please." Bulma was pleading with Bulla to re-consider, Bulla couldn't figure out why but promised to think about it tonight.

Bulla held the note in her hand as she paced the room. "How dare he want to see me, why doesn't he come here?!" She turned to walk to the other side of the room again when she hit something."Bulla what's wrong?" Goten grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from moving."Where have you been, you left the other night and never came back?!""I'm sorry I couldn't come right away."She broke away from him and turned away. "No, I'm sorry, I know you can't stay here twenty-four, seven, I'm just a little upset.""Why, are you okay?""Yea, it's just that I got this today from the palace."Goten took the note and read it over, "Do it.""Your kidding right?" Bulla started yelling but lowered her voice so no one would hear her."Why not, I would see what he wants.""No way, I refuse to set eyes on him, he can burn in hell for all I care!""Bulla I think your over doing it a bit, and seriously what did he do that would cause this from you?"She looked at him with a "are you kidding me," look on her face. She pointed to him, "He did this to us," she looked around the room. "He killed you, blew up our home, and then basically left my mother and I alone so he could do who knows what at the palace.""Bulla, I get what you are saying but trust me, go see your father."Bulla looked at him for a while then sat on her floor. "Fine I'll go see him but, he isn't my father. As of a few weeks ago I'm your sister, Gohan is my older brother, and your parents are my parents.""I thought so, I heard you agree to my moms offer but I wasn't sure if it was official or not.""Yes, it's official so…" Goten put his hand over her mouth."Sshh Bulma's coming."Bulma knocked on the door. "Bulla General Dykon is here to see you, should I let him up?"Goten moved his hands, so Bulla could answer. "Yes, bring him up, or would you rather me go down there?""Okay, I'll let him up."Goten helped her up and she quickly fixed herself to look good. She was glad she didn't have her pajamas on yet. "Bulla, don't go nuts, it just the grandson.""Umm, okay, what are you going to do?"

She looked and he was telling her to stay quiet. She watched as he faded slightly, she blinked and saw he looked the same as before."Bulla, are you ready?" Bulma was at the door again. Goten nodded as he sat on the window sill."Yes, let him in."The door opened and Bradley walked in. "Bulla, I'm sorry to come unannounced but I wanted to apologize for the other night."Bulla glanced over and saw Goten half laughing at Bradley."Um, it's okay, don't worry about it, was all you wanted?"He looked down, "No, I wanted to know if you were free to go have dinner one night with me?"Bulla was stunned, she wasn't looking for love, but how could she say no, she didn't want to hurt him. She looked at Goten who got up and walked behind him."Well Bulla I think you should so it, he is scared stiff waiting for your response." Bulla was puzzled about how Bradley couldn't see or hear Goten, but she knew asking now wasn't the best thing."Sure I would like that, I have to go to the palace tomorrow but I should get out early enough for dinner.""That's okay, I have duties there as well, I can meet you when I'm done and we can go out."Bradley bowed slightly and walked out, "Good night Bulla, see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Till tomorrow."When she knew he was gone she closed the door and looked at Goten."How did he not see or hear you?""Bulla, it's who I am now, people aren't suppose to see me. But, enough of that, my princess has a date tomorrow, I hope she is excited.""You knew didn't you, you knew he was going to come, that's why you are here!""I wanted to see what you said, sorry I would have told you sooner if I was allowed.""Goten, I don't want to want to date anyone, not anymore."Both were silent after her words. He knew what she said, he still loved her as much as she loved him. His death never changed their feelings towards each other. Both should have been dating each other and not her dating while he watched from above. But he knew he wasn't coming back so she had to move on. "Goten." Bulla was looking shyly at him. "Stay the night please.""Sure Bulla, I'll stay."

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_What does Vegeta want with Bulla? Will Bulla enjoy the date with Bradley and start to move on from Goten? Can Goten protect Bulla? These questions will be answered starting next chapter so keep reading. Reviews would help me some ideas of events you want to see._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Bulla woke up and turned over to see Goten sleeping peacefully beside her. His hands where wrapped around her from when they had fallen asleep. She placed her head on his chest over his heart. She knew there was no beat but she felt so relaxed. She knew she had to get up and dressed for her trip to the palace to see her father but didn't want to move, things felt right. They felt normal and she didn't want to change that. Goten was in her life again, sure he wasn't breathing anymore but he was here. He had a body, he could touch her and she could feel him, what else mattered? Everything was perfect for her just the way it was, why should she change it?"You smell nice." Goten said dreamily, for a part of Bulla's hair had gotten into his face. She moved her head to look up at him. He yawned and sat up. Bulla reluctantly got off him. "Did I fall asleep?" Goten ran his fingers through his hair, it looked just as nice as it did when they went to bed. Bulla hope hers looked just as nice."Are you not allowed to sleep?""Kind of, I'm supposed to go back to the base so someone can watch you while I sleep.""Are you going to get in trouble?""Don't know, but I really don't care." He rolled over, his hands pinned her to the bed and his body hovered above her. The smiles on both of their faces were priceless; neither thought they would get to share a moment like this again. Suddenly Goten flipped off the bed and was standing in the middle of the room."That smells fantastic; is that my mom or yours?"" Both, yours is teaching mine how." Bulla sat up and slowly stood up. Bulla was wearing a simple white nightgown and Goten was wearing a pair of sweats he swiped from Gohan's room, with Bulla's help. Goten has trouble touching things that aren't from his world, he either goes through them or he makes them "magically" move…if someone saw this they would freak out. So Bulla had to grab of pair of pants that Goten would be comfortable to sleep in, while he played guard outside the door. "I'm going downstairs while you get yourself together and drool over the food you going to enjoy, when you are eating I'm going back to the base and I'll be back by the time you meet up with your father." "Okay, but only because I'll see you later."

Goten did his quick fade and ran down the stairs. Bulla stood there for a moment before brushing her hair and throwing something better on so she could go downstairs.

Goten was sitting on the counter when Bulla got downstairs. Bulma was focusing hard on flipping the eggs over in the frying pan. "Bulma, those look fantastic, you learn fast."Bulma slid the eggs onto a plate and placed them on the table for everyone/ Bulla watched as Goten got down and walked out."Bulla what are you staring out?" Bulma looked over her shoulder and saw nothing."What, oh I was just following a fly." she paused a moment then said, "I'm going, I changed my mind, I'll leave after breakfast if that is okay with you."Both Chi-chi and Bulma looked at each other. Bulma touched her hand, "You will be happy you did I just know it."

Goku and Gohan walked in and quickly sat down to shove the food down their throats. "I'm also going on a date with Bradley, after he gets done with his duties, is that okay?"

Everyone looked at her, Goku and Gohan stopped eating and looked at her.

"Goforit, hope you have fun." Goku said through a mouth full of food."Really?" Bulla perked up a little, she always like Goku but because she hardly saw him she couldn't tell if he was mad at her or not. He swallowed, "Yep, Bradley is pretty neat, working under him is a blast.""Maybe, but," For as happy as she was that they weren't mad at her she was surprised how happy they looked.

"Bulla it's time you moved on, Goten would want that, I know he is happy." Chi-chi spoke to her with her hand on her heart. "If he is happy, you should be too.""Okay then I shall enjoy today.""That's the spirit!" Both Chi-chi and Bulma said."If you guys are okay with it then why did you all look upset when I mentioned it.""We were surprised it took you so long to say something." Gohan laughed at her."Huh?""Yea, Bradley asked me and Chi-chi last night before he talked to you, it was pretty funny.""Goku, it's Chi-chi and I, you really need to learn how to speak correctly, and Bulla it was cute don't listen to him."Now Bulla was blushing, she was happy Goten had left she felt odd talking about relationships and the silly argument his parents were having, but he would have loved to see it."Well I'm going to get ready then since all is good here." Bulla got up and walked upstairs. Chi-chi told Bulma to go follow and help, she would handle the dishes. Goku told Chi-chi him and Gohan would handle them. She nearly fainted at hearing that but Gohan was able to calm her down.

Bulla looked at her closet and while it wasn't huge it held a lot giving her issues on what to wear. She wanted something elegant to prove to her father she didn't need him but she didn't want to look like the princess she no longer was. Bulma knocked on the door with Chi-chi behind her. Chi was holding a light pink dress with simple straps, a little lace covered it but nothing really decorative. The bottom had a small poof so it wasn't close to the legs. Around the entire dress was swirls of jewels to make a pattern that elegantly shined in certain light."Bulla I picked this up for you the other day, do you like it?""Yes, oh Chi-chi it is beautiful, thank you so much."Both woman helped her put it on and fixed her hair up. When they were done Bulla looked stunning. Her skin glowed slightly and her hair was done to make her facial features come out but still look mature and sophisticated."Is this too much?""No, of course not, you will see most woman wear elegant clothes like this all the time, especially when they are going to the palace."They all walked downstairs and Bulla got into the carriage Goku had gotten for her.

Her nerves were shot by the time she arrived. She wished someone would have come with her. Guards escorted her inside and to the room where on the other side of the door her father was waiting. The doors opened and she stood there. Her body was frozen as she saw Vegeta sitting on the far end. He looked the same as he did a year ago. This was the first time she saw him since he left them to work at the palace. The night of the party she saw him but didn't really look at him. All she saw was an angry man who wanted revenge on all those he hated. And for all she knew she was right. He lost his kingdom and followers, his pride as King of a warrior race was damaged beyond repair."I'm right behind you." She heard a whisper in her ear then she felt like she was pushed past the doorway and into the room. She forced her legs to walk in and sit across him.

"Bulla, it's nice to see you again.""You too father, I hope life is treating you well." Bulla tried hard to keep the venom out of her words. Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment. Goten squeezed her shoulders to help her calm her down."Bulla, as my daughter and as of now the last living Saiyan princess it is my job to see you preserve our name.""Father, our race is dead, we have no home, please just give this up.""Never! You can bring our race back, I would use that woman of mine but she is too old. You shall marry the only single male left and both shall ascend the throne of the new Planet Vegeta, for you see it has helped me greatly becoming the defense advisor.""No Father, you have used me too much, I will not go with your plans, you are the reason we are living here now. I will never let you destroy another home or another life!" Bulla had stood up and was so happy there was a table blocking her from Vegeta.""You have disobeyed me once, and your actions got us here! I wasn't the one that killed your future, you should be lucky I'm giving you this chance to redeem yourself!"Bulla stopped, he was right because she didn't follow his plan, she caused the war that ended the life of many including Goten."You see if you follow me Bulla we can fix your damage.""Father, if I do this, who would I marry, and what would happen to mother?""Very good Bulla, sadly your friend Gohan is the only single male we have that is full Saiyan, Others have married outside our race, I want nothing with them. As for that woman she would rule with me until I'm ready to release the throne down to you and your mate. And while he isn't the strongest, your family history should make your child a fine warrior and leader.""No, Bulla don't do it!" Goten yelled at he, this wasn't what was suppose to happen. The guilt inside her was breaking her down. He spoke the truth, she was the reason everything had happened. It was about time she tried to fix it."Bulla, you can't marry Gohan, he is your brother remember? Bulla come on don't do this I'm not bad, I've never blamed you." He was looking straight into her eyes pleading with her to realize what was going on.

"No, he is right." her face was blank and full of sorrow. Vegeta spoke the truth, as much as Bulla wanted to ignore it, it was nothing but cold hard facts."Bulla, No!" Goten snapped up and went after Vegeta. AS he brought his fist around, his body was shown to Vegeta."What is this?!" Goten's punch connected with Vegeta's face sending him back a little. Bulla snapped out of her daze as she saw Vegeta fall back. "Goten?…Goten!" she stepped forward slightly before he lifted her hand for her to stop. "Don't come closer he can't see me again, I am sorry you had to see that, it wasn't appropriate for a lady to see." Vegeta stood up and wiped his face, "I don't know where that brat came from but let's see him try that stunt again!""It's over father, give up he is gone and so am I.""What?!""I am no longer your daughter, meaning I am no longer a heir to our or any race.""Your words here mean nothing, you are and always will be my offspring.""No, I am a Son, I threw away my name a while ago, so you see this conversation is over!"Vegeta started laughing at her. She couldn't understand why, his plan was garbage now so why was he laughing?""You married already, perfect that saves me some trouble,""No! I am not Gohan's wife, I am his sister!" Vegeta stopped laughing and just stared at her. His plans had shattered by her words, everything was done for. "This is the second time you have ruined my plans, you are dead to me!"

Bulla could see he was pissed in his face. He yelled as he grabbed the table and threw it at the wall next to her. Bulla screamed as she dodged it from hitting her. She ran for the door and out of the room. She ran as fast as she could looking for a way out of the palace. She had enough, now she just wanted to go home. She got to the end of the hallway and stopped, a dead end, she fell to her knees and started crying. Even with all the things she thought could have happened she never expected this."Bulla, your okay, don't worry, it's okay now!""Oh Goten, I'm scared, I have never been so sacred before.""It's okay Vegeta won't do anything to you.""What about your family, I can't let him harm them?""They will be fine, I promise I won't let him touch them."Goten wrapped his hands around Bulla to comfort her as she cried into her shirt.

"Is everything okay over here?" Goten looked up to see Bradley walking towards them. "Sir, is she okay, does the lady need help?"Bulla looked up at Goten who had a smile on his face and was looking at Bradley."Goten?" Goten got up and stepped towards him."Bulla as that you? Are you okay?""I'm okay…""She is fine just a little shaken, she came out of one of the rooms crying."Bradley walked over to her and helped her wipe the tears from her yes. He looked back to Goten, "Thank you for helping her, but may I ask how you are, I don't think I've seen you around her before.""I am a new guard I started training today, I am Reno."Bulla stood up and moved forward. "Thank you Reno, I am grateful for your help, Bradley if you are free I would like to go out."Goten nodded and walked away leaving Bradley and Bulla alone. She was safe and he had to figure a few things out. Together walked out and took Bradley's carriage into town. Bulla had a lot to tell him and she hoped he could help her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_WOOT new chapter. I hope it was good, a lot of action and stuff will happen in the upcoming chapters. Review and let me know what you think._

Thanks, ~Femalefighter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Bradley took Bulla into the best restaurant around. He wasn't going to push her for answers but wanted to know what happened before he saw her.

"Are you sure you can be here Bradley, what about work?""I got done earlier I was looking for you, when I saw you." Bulla looked around the room, avoiding his eyes. "Bulla you don't have to tell me but, I am wondering what happened, why were you crying?" She looked at him and tried a few times to get right words out. She managed to say, "Well, you see, Vegeta is my Father." She explained everything that happened. The past, of her home and life up until now. She explained everything to him, she felt it was okay to let someone else know. "So you see Vegeta wants to use me again, but I want let him and officially I can't." Bradley fixed his position and cleared his throat."So you're a princess? Don't take this badly but, I thought so I knew Vegeta was the King Of Planet Vegeta before it was destroyed I didn't know you were his daughter till the night of the party, you have some of his features."

"I'm sorry, I never told you sooner but I just couldn't, I want to live a semi-normal life and if people knew I could be used as a bargaining tool. I've been one once but no more.""Bulla, don't worry, I liked you before I knew, and I still do. You being royalty doesn't bother me, and I will do all I can to make sure no one uses you, I promise you.""Thank you, Bradley." For the first time in over a year Bulla smiled from the heart.

The rest of the date went well, they walked the town and talked. Once Bulla let herself have a good time the night became effortless. A few times she thought about her family, but she knew they were strong and should Vegeta try anything they would be safe."Bulla, do you think we could go out again, I want to show you the inner city sometime?""I would love too, the next chance we get let's go," They got back to his waiting carriage and headed back to her house for the night. When she got home they got out and took her to the steps."Till next time." He kissed her hand and walked away. Bulla walked into the house and could hear Bulma and Chi-chi talking in the living room."Hello, I'm home!""Hi Bulla, come sit.""Yes, sweetie as your mother I want to know all the details." Bulla sat across from them and told them everything about the night. Goten stood in front of the council. He knew he was in trouble as soon as he arrived, people were waiting for him and sending someone else to watch over Bulla and her family."Son, Goten, you stand in front of the council today for the following charges; failure to report back, showing yourself to the one you are assigned, punching someone from the living world, and showing your self to the living world. Do you deny any of the charges?"No, sir, all that happened but I can explain; My assigned person wasn't going to fulfill her destiny if I didn't step in…""And how do you know this?""Before she saw me, she was attacked by men who were going to rape and kill her, then right before she saw me a direct attempt was made against her life. People wanted her dead but for both cases I had approval to take shape if I had too.""Then what about this last time? You punched her father in the face after you took shape, was permission given there?""No sir," He looked down, he had a feeling this meeting wasn't going to end well. "But in my defense I wasn't planning on exposing myself to him, I don't know why I took shape before I punched him and after everything was over." A woman on the far end gathered her papers and looked at Goten. He was being sentenced. He had no regrets with what he did, he just wished he had the chance to tell Bulla good-bye."Son, Goten, I will look further into why you took shape and until I find out you are confined to the base. Your replacement will take over for you. Do you have an issue with this, speak now."He knew it wouldn't matter if he did or not they would still follow through with it."No ma'am I have full faith in Trunks to look after her.""Very good, you are free to leave." Goten bowed and walked out. He got off easy compared to some that get thrown out. He knew Trunks would do fine, he did watch over her before he got there so she would be fine.

Bulla, after explaining the date was free to go to her room and relax. Both women wanted to know what Vegeta wanted but both Bradley and herself decided together they would tell them tomorrow. Should would tell them what Vegeta wanted and his reaction to her answer and Bradley would explain what he was going to do to protect them. Bulla was a little surprised to not see Goten when she got to her room. But, she knew he had other things to do and would probably be back tomorrow.

It had been over a month now and she hadn't seen Goten. Vegeta was under heavy watch by Bradley and so far no attempts were made to harm Bulla or anyone else. As much as she missed Goten she had gotten closer to Bradley and they were together as much as they could. Bulla felt odd believing it but she was starting to really fall for him. Goten still ached in her heart but Bradley was helping fill the hole he left in her heart.

Bradley had showed up at her house like he tried to do at least once a week. "Bulla, I want you to meet my mother.""Your mother? Are you sure? What if she doesn't like me?""Oh don't worry, she will love you, come on!"Bulla grabbed her coat and walked out of the house. The entire trip Bulla couldn't stop shaking."Why are you so nervous?""I've never met someone's parents before, I grew up with my last boyfriends so…""Oh it will be fine, my mother is a sweet woman, and I think you two will get along fine. When they finely arrived bulla noticed they were in the town."Come on, Bulla," Bradley got out of the carriage and helped her down. They were outside the flower shop in the town square. When they walked in Bradley walked in the back and Bulla looked around. The shop was beautiful, flowers from all over the planet were in stock and a few from Planet Vegeta were there."Can I help you ma'am, if we don't have exactly what you are looking for, we can have them shipped.""I'm just looking at the moment but you have so many beautiful flowers.""Yes, some aren't from this planet but I was able to recreate their exact soil and environments so they can grow here.""Hey mom, I found you!" the woman turned and Bradley walked out from the back room."Bradley you don't usually come today to help, how are you?"

The woman hugged her son close then quickly let go and moved away."I'm sorry, you aren't a little boy anymore, and you are a captain now, please forgive me.""Mom, I'm still the same as I was, nothing, not rank or grandfather will change that, now, there is someone I want you to meet." He walked to Bulla and grabbed her hand to bring her closer to his mother."Mother, this is Bulla, the girl I was telling you about."She looked shocked that the girl she was had just spoken to was her son's girlfriend, and someone from such high class."Oh my, dear it's pleasure to meet you, Bradley has told me so much about you.""The pleasure is mine ma'am," His mother put someone else in charge and the group walked in the back of the store. Bradley took Bulla's coat while his mother walked in the kitchen to make tea. "This place is so cute, and cozy who would have guessed a shop had something like this.""Most shops don't but my mother built the shop in the front when she got the money. I used to live her with her before my grandfather took me in."

Bulla spent a few hours with Bradley and his mother. She was a very nice woman, you could tell Bradley took after her. The one thing Bulla couldn't figure out was what happened to his father. She knew his grandfather didn't like his father but she thought she would see him here.

"Bradley, is your father here?"

He looked up at her and his mother poured more tea for them."Bradley didn't tell you, his father passed away a few years after he was born.""He was murdered." He said matter-of-factly"We don't know that.""Face it mom, dad was murdered and you know who did it.""Bradley, we don't know what happened, they never found a killer, and please don't start this again, not now.""Fine, I'm sorry." He got up and walked out to the front to the store."I'm sorry about this Bulla, He gets upset with me over his father.""I'm sorry for bringing it up, I hope I have caused too much trouble.""Oh no dear, you see his father died soon after my father disowned me, Bradley thinks that my father killed my husband out of anger. My father may not care for me but he wouldn't do that."Bradley walked back in and told Bulla they had to go, he was needed at the palace soon. Bulla thanked his mother for everything and left behind Bradley.

"She believes the lie.""Huh?""My mother was fed a lie and she eat up every word. I learned the truth when I started learning how to take over my grandfathers place. I found my father's police record, It was hidden well but I learned that grandfather killed my father personally. It's on record that he told people his intentions. He hated my father so much he invited him to the palace with the promise of forgiveness then shot him. Security cameras caught it all but my grandfather had the tapes altered to cover his tracks when he was questioned.""That is horrible, I'm so sorry, how could someone be so cruel.""My mother ruined it all for him, first he was given a daughter not a son like he was promised. Then my mother falls for a plain person from common birth, then too make matters worse she gets pregnant and gives birth before she married to this man. She was a total disgrace to him, both her and I would have probably been killed if I hadn't been a boy."

Bulla didn't know what to say, she felt terrible. He had been put through so much and knowing all this had to have torn him a part. She leaned across the cab of the carriage and kissed him. She didn't know how it worked but when she was upset Goten would kiss her and she felt better. She could only hope it would help him. She slowly pulled away, from him. "Thank you for telling me all of this." She whispered in his ear."No, thank you Bulla, you're the first person I've ever told this too." He whispered back, "Now you know though why I always get what you are talking about, about being used."

When they rounded the corner to Bulla's house, Bradley tensed for the door of the cab."Stay here!" He said as he jumped out."What's wrong?!" She turned and saw her house on fire. She swung the door back open and jumped out. The horses were jumping from the flames that had shot out from the second story windows."My family!" Bulla rushed forward, Bradley grabbed her and held her back."You can't go near there, it's too hot!""But, what about everyone?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

_Yes what about everyone? Will it be okay? Will they find out what happened to cause this? Answers in next chapter. Please review, even if your mad at me for doing this._

~Femalefighter~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing

Bulla stood staring at the flames. How could this happen? Was her family safe? People had come to put out the fire and Bulla tried to feel out if everyone was trapped. Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't concentrate.  
*Bulla focusm you can do it.* Bulla looked around, she saw no one, Bradley was next to her but wasn't looking at her. Again she tried to focus, she put her emotions in check and searched. She couldn't feel them, if they were still inside she couldn't tell. *Over here Bulla!* She quickly told Bradley she would be right back and before he could object she ran off towards this feeling she was getting.  
"Trunks?" There he was in front of her, he stood in front of a door to the storehouse the family owned with the house.  
"Look at my baby sister all grown up."  
"Trunks, how are you here? What's going on?"  
"I'm in charge of you until Goten is allowed to come back, but that's not important right now. Everyone is inside, safe and sound. I was able to warn them before the bomb went off."  
"Bomb! Why did a bomb go off?!"  
"Bulla, there are a few things you should know, I think we should talk."

Bulla got Bradley and together they walked into the storehouse where everyone was waiting.  
"Bulla! Thank God your safe!"  
Bulma jumped to her feet and ran to her. "After he realized you weren't home we thought he would try to go after you."  
"Who mom? Who came after you?"  
Bulma backed away and trunks stood between them.  
"It'd time everything was said, everyone needs to knows what's happening here."  
Bulma and Bulla sat down next to each other on a couple of boxes, Bradley stood between them. Bulla was confused, how could Trunks speak to everyone and why weren't they surprised to see Trunks, had he really been a live this whole time?

"Okay let me start from the beginning, Vegeta bombed the house, why, to drag Bulla out. He doesn't care how he does it but he will get her to do what he wants. Everyone will need to be cautious when going somewhere because we don't know how or when he will go after everyone."  
"What about Bradley's mom? If he finds out out I was there he could go after her."  
"She is safe, people are watching her and if he tries anything we will move her."  
"Bradley relaxed slightly knowing his mother was safe.  
"I'm going after him, I'm not waiting for him to strike again!" Bulla stood yp and removed the top layer of her dress for more flexibility.  
"Not alone your not, I'm going too."  
Bradley removed his jacket with his rankings pinned to it.  
"No one is going anywhere right now," Trunks got in front of them. "First we plan then tomorrow we strike."

Goten walked the halls of the building. This was taking to long. He should be back with Bulla already, not that he didn't think Trunks could handle it but he didn't like what was going on with Bulla. Everything was changing for her then he was originally told. He got back to his room and collapsed face down on his mattress. He reached into his pocket feeling the communication device Trunks gave him going off. He liked having it so he knew how Bulla was doing, even if Trunks didn't use it much.

Goten looked at the flashing device and saw flames. He shot up as he noticed it was his parent's house. "Goten I know you can't do anything but things have changed, Vegeta is attacking sooner then we thought."  
"Shit!" He sprang up and ran out the door, he was right things were completely off. As he ran out of the building he debated telling someone but knew no one would listen. He tried before and was blown off, why would this be any different?  
"Goten, you aren't authorized to leave the building!" He pushed past the council member and jumped off the end of the base, back towards the planet, and back to Bulla. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Bulla sat on the guest bed at Bradley's home, Bulma was showering up and thanks to Bradley she got to stay with Bulla. Much to the grandfathers distaste, but Bulma was willing to be considered a servant girl and get to stay then have to leave. Trunks looked out the window, lost in thought.  
"How are you here, where have you been, mom has been so sad?"  
"I'm watching over you, Goten was ordered to stay on base so that means, well that I'm here."  
"Oh, I thought we would have been able to live together; you, mom, and me, but I guess not."  
"Sorry Bulla, I really am. I put you and mom through a lot after my death. That's the reason I stopped visiting you once Goten was accepted into the guardian group. I couldn't watch mom cry anymore."  
Trunks, we can all see you right? How, Goten was never allowed to be seen by anyone, he said even I wasn't allowed to see him."  
"I'm not really allowed either, I only did so I could save everyone. If I had stayed a spirit they would have died, but with my body I can directly communicate with them and physically move them if I have to. Goten has trouble grabbing things in a body, it takes time and practice. We both know what that means for him." He walked over grabbed her shoulders before bear hugging her. "Only you and mom can see me now, and that's all I need."

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and saw Trunks with Bulla. She stood there for a moment, she was so happy to see both her children together again. She didn't know how long Trunks would be with them like this, but at least she got to see him again.  
"It's late you guys, why don't we all go to bed?" Bulma walked closer to them, Bulla broke away from Trunks and went under the covers before Bulma got in.  
"Good night Trunks."  
"Night mom, sleep well."  
She smiled before the days events knocked her out.

Bulla woke up and looked next to her, the clock read 2:30. Bulma was fast asleep and Trunks was on the couch, positioned to look like he wasn't sleeping. Since she was up she gently got out of bed and walked downstairs for a glass of water. She turned to walk out just barely missing Goten's face as she spit water out.  
"Nice to see you too Bulla, but a hello works just as well."  
"Goten, you scared me, you really shouldn't sneak up on people."  
"But your cute to scare."  
Together they walked back upstairs and into the room. Trunks was up ans sitting on the couch now.  
"I thought I felt you show up. Did they finally let you go?"  
"You could say that." He smiled his old smile and laughed about the comment.  
"Goten, you are going to get in so much trouble when you go back. You'll be lucky if they don't kick you out."  
"Let them kick me out, I'm done with them anyway. People are attacking my family while I sit in my little room. And when I ask what's going on I'm told to not worry they are working on it."  
Bulma turned over and everyone got quiet in hopes they didn't wake her. Bulma before 7am was not the person you wanted to be around. She mumbled something before it got quiet and she was fast asleep again.

Bulla wrapped her hands behind Goten's head neck and pulled him closer to her.  
"No breaking the rules for me. We may not be a couple anymore but I still care for you." She reached on her tippy toes to kiss him. Trunks coughed lightly making them pull apart.  
"Friends or not Goten. I don't need to or want to watch you feel up my sister. Now, with that out of the way, Goten you stand watch I'm going to bed."  
Trunks jumped back on the couch and soon fell asleep.  
"Bulla, are you tired?"  
"I feel it but I'm too wound up to sleep."  
"Then do you want to go somewhere with me?"  
"What about my mom?"  
"She will be fine, Vegeta won't attack again, trust me."  
Slowly she grabbed his hand and together he took her to the woods.

They laid on the grass and looked up at the night sky. The stars were shinning brightly and the moon so only a few days off before it was full.  
"Remember when we were little Bulla, you and Trunks would sneak out of the palace and sit and watch the stars with me?"

"Yea how could I forget, your mom used to always catch us sneaking back into the palace."  
"At least she never told your mom."  
"Yea, I miss those days."  
"Me too."

Both sat there for awhile, neither saying a word until Bulla grabbed Goten's hand.  
"I'm glad your back, I missed seeing you, I didn't know Trunks was here until earlier."  
"Well I'm here now so let's make the most of it okay?"

She said nothing, but she tightened her grip on his hand. Deep down she knew it was wrong for her next action to even happen but, at that moment she didn't care. She rolled above him pinning him to the spot. She kissed his lips first to question on if he would stop her. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her back. With the moonlight as there guide they let their bodies intertwine. Each person taking in the other, admiring them like never before. Fully aware of what was happening between them was forbidden neither cared. All they had ever wanted was they were fulling that desire. Nothing mattered but this moment and each other.

Finally after four years I created a sexy scene. I was going to get descriptive but, this is it for me. I can picture it but my mind makes it hard to write so I kept it clean...for the most part. I'll let your mind add the other...detail :)

Please review and I hope you enjoyed.

~Femalefighter~


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing

Bulla laid on top of Goten, both breathing, and sweating heavy. The dew of the morning was starting to stick to them. Slowly Goten sat up making Bulla do the same.  
"Bulla, we should get back before everyone wakes up."

She nodded, trying to compose herself so she wouldn't look horrible when they got back.  
"Oh, and you probably know this already but, don't tell anyone we were out here."  
Again she nodded, hand in hand they walked back to her house. Bulla went in first slowly going upstairs and in bed. Trunks was fast asleep on the couch still and it didn't look lie he was waking up soon. Goten sat on the roof, looking up at the sky. Soon he would have to go back and when he did he wouldn't be coming back. Deep down he already knew that after this battle he wouldn't see Bulla again, or even Trunks for that matter. He would just go to other world and chill there, he wasn't even sure if he would have his body or not. He closed his eyes and let his body relax, he would take it all in while he could.

Later in the morning everyone got up and headed to the guest house Bradley's grandfather owned. Chi-chi and the others were in the living room when they walked in. Bradley was going over the plan one more time to fix any errors they came across. They were all listening to him until Chi-chi saw something move in the corner of her eyes.  
"Goten, is that really you?"  
Everyone turned towards the door, Goten was standing there with Trunks behind him.  
"Hi mom, it's good to see you again."  
"Goten!" She slowly made her way to him and touched his cheek to make sure he was really there. "Goten! My little boy!" she whispered her hands around him just like the way she did when he was little and would wake up from a bad dream.  
"Mom, I missed you, I'm so sorry."  
He let his mother have her moment before he removed her from him.  
"Bradley, we need to move now, Vegeta will get the upper hand if we don't." He nodded and everyone grabbed their gear. The men grabbed the fighting armor they usually wore. Bulla slipped on a pair of baggy but tight to her hip pants she had picked up yesterday. She attached a belt which held small weapons. Since Bulla was never formally trained in fighting but very quick on her feet Bradley brought her small weapons she could throw. With her born fighting talent and the speed, plus the now weapon distance any enemy would face trouble against her.

"Okay, now remember, Goten and Trunks will go after Vegeta, with Bulla. He should be in the North side of the palace. Goku, Gohan, and I will deal with his army as they land to come back here. We will also handle any of the soldiers in the wings Vegeta may have as support."

Bulma and Chi-chi were taken by one the guards Bradley had sent for his mother so the three of them would be safe. With everything finalized the two groups got really to leave themselves.

"Bulla, be careful if it gets too much to handle leave."  
She kissed him then smiled, "This isn't the first time I've gone against him, besides I have Trunks and Goten to protect me."She already knew that she would be fighting alone, Goten and Trunks were going to hang back and let fate play out. Bradley didn't have to know that though.

Masking their energies hey raced to the castle. Bradley was going in first so Bulla could go focus on Vegeta and Vegeta alone. Bulla waited for her cue to enter, Trunks and Goten stayed behind her, invisible to everyone but her. "Are you ready Bulla?" Goten held her hand as they waited, he wanted every second he could with her.  
"Goten, Trunks tell me something, do I kill him?" She looked at both of them straight faced. "I have no problem facing my father but I need to know, do I kill him?" Goten looked to Trunks to give that answer that for her.

"We don't know Bulla, we were never told what this outcome would be."  
"Okay, then I'm ready." She let go of Goten's hand, closing her eyes she focused her energy. They watched as her energy flowed through her and gathered waiting to be used when she snapped them open she heard the siren from the palace.

"That's our cue, let's go. She jumped through the window, the stairs were nearby that lead to where Vegeta was suppose to be. Only he wasn't, no, he was where Bradley was. With her senses focused on his energy she raced to Bradley. He had already killed one of her loves with his hands, he wouldn't do it again.

Bradley focused on the onslaught of people Vegeta had gathered. Many he fought along side him in previous battles, why would they join Vegeta? Bulla should be inside by now and close to Vegeta. If she stopped Vegeta then this battle would end sooner. Creating a break the three moved further inside. Goku pushed Bradley aside as an energy blast cam towards him. Both hit hit the floor, the blast just skimming past Goku's head. They quickly stood up again coming towards them full force was Vegeta. Both narrowly dodged him, Goku went after after him as Gohan dealt with more soldiers. Bradley charged after Vegeta, as he knocked back Goku. Bradley slid under Vegeta, getting behind him, and using this chance get him off guard. Bringing his arms around him, Vegeta came around faster, catching him and sending him back. As he tried to get back up he thought about Bulla, had she been defeated so quickly? Or, did Vegeta move before she had the chance to get to him?

Bulla ran in front of the others, quickly taking down any enemies she encountered. She was getting closer, she could feel Vegeta's energy rising. She needed to hurry before he killed Bradley. Jump kicking one fighter and taking his arm she punched them both, sending them to the floor. Turing the corner there was Vegeta, Bradley was gasping for breath. Vegeta was holding his throat, the others couldn't help him for their hands were full with Vegeta's men. It seemed for everyone they took down, two more would take it's place. Bulla ran head first into Vegeta, her shoulder was slammed into him first, sending him to the wall. Bradley fell to his knees inhaling to get air back into his lungs.  
"Bulla, you made it, perfect." Vegeta pushed himself out of the wall, the smirk on his face was sinister unlike anything she had seen before on him. Chills ran down her spine as she tried to answer back.

"Let's settle this father!"  
Both raced towards each other, fire in their eyes. Every punch Vegeta sent towards her she dodged. She couldn't land anything though. He stayed on the offensive giving her no time to attack.

Bradley was back on his feet, with Trunks, Goten, and himself helping Goku and Gohan the solider numbers finally dwindled down. Given a small opening Bulla used the wall to push herself up, grabbing his shoulders, she jumped over him. Kicking his back before she landed. Quickly turning around to face him she launched herself for another round. He had gotten stronger then she remembered but that was too be expected from all the missions he had been on while here. She on the other hand gotten gotten weaker but, she hadn't been training either.

He was starting to over take her. She could feel her body getting slower, nothing was connecting anymore. Vegeta threw her to the floor, her body too sore and tired to stand. He lifted her up to toss her over him, with his power behind him, he threw her back to the floor. Bradley and Goten went for Vegeta as they felt energy significantly. Together they knocked him off her giving her a chance to compose herself.

Looking down at her feet she saw the belt with weapons. Forcing her arm to respond to her she managed to open a pouch. Slipping a few handles around her fingers she closed her grip. Slowly she turned off of her back and on to her stomach. Bradley wasn't holding up well against Vegeta. He wasn't used to fighting Saiyans, even though fighting came naturally to him, Vegeta was proving to be better. Goten ran to Bulla to help her up.

"You gonna be okay?"  
"Yea, I'm fine, just hold me up for a second okay?"  
He grabbed her waist, giving her space to move her hands while she aimed. Placing the first throwing knife handle she aimed for Vegeta. Bradley had finally gotten an upper hand on him sending him to a corner.  
"Bradley! Get down!" He turned seeing the throwing knife come towards him. Vegeta tried to move but Goku and Gohan pinned him to the wall. The knife just cut his armor above his shoulder. Bulla aimed again this time aiming two. One pierced his side the other hit Gohan's back. Vegeta grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. He had used Gohan as a human shield. Unsure what to do next Bulla pulled away from Goten and fell to her knees.  
"Stop it, please don't hurt him!"  
"Bulla, what are you doing?" Goten tried to figure out what she was thinking.  
"Father let Gohan go, do what you will with me but leave him alone. I started this whole thing so it's only seems fit that I'm the one who ends it."  
Vegeta threw Gohan into Goku and pushed Bradley back. Standing over Bulla he lifted her up by her chin.  
"My fear daughter, had you only listened to me you could one day be ruler of a great race. Now, you are nothing to me. I will be the last thing you ever see." He blasted Goten with the hand not holding her. She saw the next blast forming in front of her, fumbling with her pockets she reached for another weapon she had stored. She only had one chance to get this right. He released the energy, her body screamed as it hit her. Goten and the others could only watch as her body was sent back. She didn't move, her energy dangerously low. If she didn't get help soon she could die. Bradley pushed himself up ignoring the pain in his legs, that pushed up into his whole body. As he moved towards Vegeta, he watched as his whole body started shaking. Energy shot out from his face and hands. Bradley was having trouble keeping his eyes open as the light partially blinded him. Soon though the light faded, Vegeta fell back, his energy gone. Bradley made his way to Bulla who was barely breathing. Her face was bleeding from cuts all over. He fell to her, and tried to get her too look at him.

Within moments people flooded the hall where everyone was laying. Medics rushed to Bulla, soon she was being prepped for transport. Trunks helped Goten to his feet.  
"You are lucky he didn't kill you."  
"I know, but it would have been worth it if Bulla got him."  
"You really are crazy Goten."  
He half smiled for it hurt to do anything else. Gohan was taken for treatment as well. From the looks of it, Vegeta shattered his arm and his back was messed up from the throwing knife. Goku was injured too but refused to seek treatment, everyone knew it was out of fear even if he told the doctors the injuries were nothing.

_Okay I must apologize for tow things 1. This chapter sucks, I know, I'm bad at fight scenes but this was even worse then normal for me. Nothing wanted to flow right, I can't even start to fix it right now, that's why I'm posting it even though I hate it. 2. I must apologize for the delay in updating. Because I was having issues I didn't want to write it, and then when I did decide to suck it up and write nothing would come to me. Hopefully I can write the next chapter ten times better. I hope to update again in the week but this is a busy week for me so I don't know. Sorry again, but please review and leave your thoughts._

_~Femalefighter~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Bulla opened her eyes. Bulma was holding her hand, resting in the chair next to the bed. She looked over to the other side of the room, Gohan was resting in the other hospital bed. She tried to sit up, her body hurt all over. A hand helped her up, she looked up to see Goten.  
"Hey Goten, are you okay?"  
"our the one covered in bandages, I should be asking you that."  
He brushed her hair back with his hand. "How are you feeling?"  
"I think I'm on some heavy drugs, I feel funny, how long have I been asleep?"  
"Three days and for the first we thought we were going to lose you."  
"I'm sorry," she looked at her mom who was still sleeping, she would have felt terrible if she left her. Right now all they had was each other, Vegeta was gone, Trunks was gone. Bulla couldn't bare the thought of leaving Bulma. She squeezed the hand Bulma was still holding. "Is it over? Did my attack hit him?"  
"Yes Bulla, Vegeta is dead, you are safe."  
He kissed her forehead, "Bradley is coming and your mother is waking up. I'll be back later."  
He walked out of the room and Bradley walked in shortly after.  
"I'm glad to see your awake, how do you feel, do you need anything?"  
She let her free hand take his, "It's over but I don't feel at ease."

He sat on her bed, pushing back her hair to stroke her face.  
"It's probably because you've been asleep for a few days, once you are fully healed you will be able to relax."  
They talked lightly for a little while about what happened after Bulla had passed out.  
"I'm happy to see Bulma asleep, she hasn't slept in two days, especially after that first night. Goku had to force her eat something. Bulla squeezed her hand. Bulma stirred and quickly sat up.  
"Did I fall asleep?" She rubbed her eyes, blinking to get her vision back. "I'm sorry, oh..!" she jumped up and hugged Bulla, bringing her head to her chest. "Your awake, thank goodness, how are you feeling?"  
Bulla struggled to get free from her mom, "Mom, I'm okay, but your hurting my bruises." Bulma quickly let go, Bradley started laughing but stopped when he heard laughter behind him. Everyone turned to see Gohan sitting up. Bulla smiled at him and waved as much as her wired hand would let her.  
"Good to see you up Gohan, sorry you got so beat up."  
He waved her off, "Nah, it's all cool, the doctors say in a few weeks my arm will probably be out of the cast and just in a splint."  
"Bradley walked over to him, "how are your ribs, mine still hurt?"  
"Yea same here, but I think Vegeta broke a couple of mine. Bulla, I think Vegeta liked to go after ribs. All of us have either a couple cracked or broken." Gohan said it joking but Bulla had to force herself to laugh back. It didn't seem real, she killed her father. She knew she didn't have a choice when it happened but that didn't mean she wasn't allowed to be upset.

After a few hours a nurse came in and unhooked a few wires giving Bulla a chance to move around on the bed. She felt so stiff. Bulma decided to go get something to eat, Gohan was sleeping again making Bulla bored.  
"Your alone, I'm surprised." she looked up to see Goten at the door. " Bradley left?"  
She nodded and pat the bed summoning him next to her. She noticed he seemed caught up in something.  
"Yea, Bradley had to go, something about his grandfather needing him, and paperwork." she stroked his face when he finally sat on the bed next to her. "Goten what's wrong? I know something is troubling you so fill me in."

He pulled her closer to him, "Bulla, I screwed up, I let things go too far and you had to pay the price."  
"Goten, I'm fine, what are you talking about?" He looked over at Gohan to make sure he was sleeping.  
"Bulla, you...you were pregnant, or so the doctors think. I'm sorry, I never knew or else I wouldn't have let you fight."  
"How did you hear this, I didn't even know I was...and how is it possible?"  
"The other night, in the woods, I took a human form. When I take that form I am considered alive. It never dawned on me if it had I never would have allowed it to happen." He stood up and walked to the wall, just stopping short of punching it. "I was so careful before that too, damn it!"  
"Goten calm down, please don't get upset and talk to me. How did you find out that I was pregnant it seems like it have too early to tell? And does anyone else know?"  
No, I over heard the doctors and asked them not to say a word. As for finding out they said it was when they took blood, they said the hormone or something that tells them was present. "  
She didn't say anything for a few minutes, the news crushed her, she had been so close to seeing an old dream come true. Now that dream had crumbled again and the pain hurt her worse then she ever could expected. "Goten, I'm sorry, if I had known then I could have done things differently,"  
"No Bulla, it's not your fault at all, it's mine. I messed up, I let things go to far in the woods and I never looked to see if those actions would change anything. I feel so horrible, I'm a murder, as horrible as your father."  
"Goten, enough!" Bulla was now aggravated past her breaking point. "You are not to blame, I'm not bad at you! While I am saddened by the loss I'm not upset at you! I refuse to consider you a murderer or in the same league as my father. If I ever hear you say that again I won't forgive you do you understand!?"

Goten sat next to her again, Gohan turned in his sleep.  
"I'm sorry Bulla, for making you upset." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
"It's okay Goten, can you do me a favor and stay with me tonight."  
"Sure, I'll stay right here," he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get a doctor?"  
"No, I'm okay it's a long day, I'm just tired." She laced her hand in his and snuggled closer.

A week and a half later Bulla was released. Gohan was released earlier in the week once he could stand up without wincing in pain. She stepped out of the carriage, both Bradley and Goten were next to her in case she fell. She looked at her knew home, Chi-chi and Goku were given a new home twice the size of their first by the palace. Bulla walked around outside enjoying the fresh air. She felt so lost, ever since the fight ended. Being here in this town didn't seem right anymore. People learned of her past and rumors flew all over. Her friends and family stood by her side to support her and block out the hatred people had. The kingdom feared Bulla would try to gain power like Vegeta, and try to over throw the current ruler. Bradley stood strong next to her as people spoke up about him leaving her and forcing her and her family to move. Bradley had walked inside with the others, he had learned that Bulma was Bulla's birth mother when she was still in the hospital, knowing that didn't change anything for him. He had a rocky past as well so why should he pass judgment.  
"Can I join you Bulla?" She turned to see Goten coming up behind her. "It's really nice here, the palace couldn't have given my parents a better home."  
"Yea, your right."  
He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from going further."Bulla something is on your mind, fill me in."  
She looked away from him and stared at the red roses blooming in the garden.  
"You and Trunks don't have much more time here, do you?"  
He stared at the the ground, letting go of her hand and stuffing them in his pockets. "No, I don't think Trunks does, but, I'm not going anywhere for a while, not until you tell me to go."  
She turned and stared at him. She was confused, sad, and happy all at once.  
"What are you telling me, that you can stay with me?"

He touched her cheek to stroke her face.  
"No and yes, I'm still dead Bulla, but, I have left the guardian group, as long as I don't go back to other world I'll keep my body but when I go I'll lose it. I won't be able to come back ever again."  
She started crying, Goten wiped the tears away but more fell in the others place.  
"I don't want you to go away, it's bad enough I'm losing my brother again. I get you both back to lose you both again, it's not fair."  
"I know." He pulled her into her arms. "We both don't like it and feel terrible about it but we don't have a choice. Trunks though is and always will be your guardian. Just like me, even if I no longer have a body I will watch over you.  
"Goten.."he shh her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not leaving until the time is right, don't dwell on it, let's enjoy the time we have okay?"  
She nodded and pulled away to wipe away the remaining tears.

Together they walked back to the house. Bradley was helping Trunks move some things for Chi-chi since Gohan and Goku had vanished at the word chores. He noticed Bulla's puffy eyes and became concerned. "Are you okay Bulla, did something happen?" He looked at Goten, as if to accuse him of something. Trunks and Goten had a silent conversation behind them.  
"No, I'm okay, Goten and I were talking about the past and I laughed so hard I cried." She planted a big smile on her face as if making him try to argue what she said. Trunks came up next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"That's my sister for you, cries so easily, oh well I still love her."  
"Trunks..."she ducked away from him, "stop being mean to me."  
"But, I'm not, I'm just speaking the truth." Everyone started laughing as Bulla went after Trunks like she used to when she was little. The older women walked in completely clueless to what was going on.

Two days later everyone sat outside, they started a bonfire, Trunks had to go back soon so they wanted to enjoy the few hours they had left. Goten was joking around with Gohan, when Trunks nudged Bradley's shoulder almost into the fire.  
"Alright I'm up, jeez you don't have to be so pushy."  
Everyone stared at Bradley, curious about what he was talking about with Trunks. He walked over to Bulla, ignoring the stares behind him. He grabbed her hands and gracefully stood her up off the make shift chair she was on.  
"Bradley what's?..." She stopped as he knelt down and pulled a box out of his coat pocket. "Bulla Briefs, will you accept this ring from me, and wear it as my wife?" Her jaw dropped, Trunks folded his arms and nodded in approval . Bulma jumped up and hugged Bradley.  
"Welcome to the family...congratulations!" He hugged her back but watched Bulla who was staring at the ring.  
"Bulla is something wrong?" She looked up at him, her face was in shock and sadness. He quickly got ready for her answer which he figured would have been 'no'.  
"Bradley I want to marry you, but I can't. I have decided to go to the planet my father was creating. It turns out many people are living there waiting for him to rule them. Since he can't I will go and rule, hopefully I can do a better job then he ever did."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to Bulla, all were as surprised as Bradley was.  
"Bulla, why didn't you tell me this sooner? You know I would have supported it."  
"I know, I wasn't sure though if I really wanted to, and I couldn't ask you to come with me, that's not fair. You shouldn't have to say good-bye to your home for me."

He grabbed her hand and lifted her chin, "Bulla I would go anywhere with you, I want to leave this place as much as you do. I only ask that if I go, I take my mother if she wants to come."

She smiled and hugged him, "Really, you want to come with me, oh thank you so much!" She let him go and slipped on the ring on her finger.

After everything was settled down Trunks decided it was time to head back to other world. "It doesn't matter if you get married here or at the other planet, I'll be there no matter what. Whether you want me there or not." He said good-bye to his friends before locking Bulla in his arms. "Take care Bulla, I'll be watching over, even though I know you don't need it."  
"Thanks Trunks, I'll miss you."  
"Same here, little sis." They let go and Bulma started to cry in his arms. She was ready to say good-bye this time, but she just didn't want to.  
"Trunks, always remember that I love you."  
"I know mom, I'll try and come as much as they let me, but know that other world has strict rules when it comes to crossing worlds so it won't be all the time."  
"I know son, I would say take care but it doesn't seem like it would work too well." They laughed at her sentence and she let go. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard until large white wings came out of his back.  
"Until next time everyone, love you...and Bradley take care of Bulla or I'll personally haunt you forever." he said it jokingly as he took off towards the sky.

That night Bulla laid in bed, Goten was sitting on the floor, stretching to keep his muscles loose.  
"Goten are you happy for me?" He looked up at her and saw her staring at her finger.  
"Yes I am, Bulla why do you ask, aren't you?"  
"Well yea, but I know it can't be easy for you, it isn't easy for me..when I see you I see the future that was originally laid out for us."

He stood up and sat next to her on the bed. She moved over to give him space. "Bulla, it is hard for me, but I am happy to see you continue to live your life. I'm happy with you living with someone that makes you happy and you can spend your days with. We will get our time together, and now isn't that time, that's all." He grabbed her body and moved her closer to him so they could snuggle together.  
"Thank you Goten, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_This chapter is sooo long, and took forever to end. I couldn't find the right part to stop at. *exhales* yay! Only a few chapters left of this story. Please Review_

_~Femalefighter~_


End file.
